Stolen Kisses
by cathlamberti
Summary: One shot. Continues from the end of Season 3 Episode 19: Stolen Kisses. What happens after she kisses him back? Joey's POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of its characters.

This one shot is situated at the end of Season 3 Episode 19: Stolen Kisses. I hope you enjoy it and would really appreciate your feedback.

* * *

><p>How can I feel so safe in his arms? How does he make all the world's worries evaporate? How can I be so ecstatically happy and so profoundly scared at the same time?<p>

This kiss, the first where I finally willed myself to accept that this could be. I feel as though I have awakened, that up until now I didn't know what it meant to truly be alive. Just the thought of his touch gives me tingles right down to my toes.

I thought I knew what love is, how it feels, but I was duped. All I can think about is him; the way he looks at me; the longing in his eyes; the heat of his hands on my cheek, my neck, my back; the rhythm of his heart beating against my chest. His lips are so sweet and soft, yet hungry. I just want to forget the world and stay in his arms forever.

* * *

><p>The car journey home was torturous. I could feel his heat from across the car. How could no one else feel it? How could they not see the electricity passing between us? I dared not look at him, but felt his eyes on me, like they were slowly caressing me, comforting me. I just wanted to be alone with him again.<p>

As we arrived back in Capeside, everyone relaxed yet tired, Dawson remarked that He was wired, on edge, but he blew it off with a joke. We said our goodbyes and he called 'See you later Joe' and slyly winked at me. My stomach leaped with excitement. He felt what I did, the need to be together, now.

I rowed as fast as I could across the creek, said my hellos to Bessie and quickly put my bags away. The sound of a car approaching in the driveway at speed caused some commotion amongst the B&B guests. I knew before I looked it was him, I could feel his presence.

I told Bessie he had promised to give me driving lessons and she made some remark about me never being home and needing my help around the place, but I was already out of the door.

Just the sight of him caused my breathing to quicken. How could he have such an effect on me, and in the space of a few short hours? He wanted to embrace me but I knew we were being watched.

I looked him straight in the eye and though my whole body turned to Jell-O and I felt the nerve impulses shooting through my body, I said, loudly for our audience's sake, 'Thanks for taking me driving. I really need the practice.' He smiled at me, that knowing smile reserved for me. He said he knew a nice quiet stretch of road that would be just right for _practicing_ and we set off.

I made it just out of sight of the house and stopped the car. I couldn't drive any further without touching him. I reached for his hand and felt the pulse of his body as I kissed him, tenderly. It felt like days that I had not been able to feel his lips on mine. I was addicted to his touch, his smell, the texture of his hair.

We broke away, realizing where we were and that anyone could come along. Trying to get my breath back I said 'We'll get to that quiet place quicker if you drive.' 'We sure will.' he replied, smirking. We swapped seats without leaving the vehicle, not an easy task when every touch feels like a burn that needs to be soothed and caressed.

He set off at some pace and I had to remind him that as eager as I was to arrive, we would have some explaining to do if we ended up in a ditch.

After what seemed like an age we reached our destination. He pulled the car onto the grassy verge under a weeping willow tree. At last, alone again. I felt like I had finally come home.

He stroked my hair and gently let his hand follow the lines of my neck, my shoulders. We drew together and his lips met mine, exploring, moist and yet so gentle. He made me feel like I was something precious, to be treasured. I gently pulled on his hair and came up for air. The look in his eyes was something I had never seen before. He wanted me and I felt every muscle in my body contract. How could I have not seen what I meant to him before? How could I have not realized what I felt for him before?

He rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes. Whatever happens next I know I have found my one and only, the person who puts my happiness before his own, who passionately loves me for who I am, who will protect and care for me, who makes my heart whole.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading to the end. Please review.<p> 


End file.
